Carrie y Gorillaz
by jleonardoriera
Summary: Ten cuidado con lo que dices nunca se sabe si estas cerca de un/a asesino/a
1. El gorila volador

**HOLA PERRAS Y BIENBENIDOS A MI FANFIC EN ESTA OCASION LES TRAIGO UN FANFIC QUE SE ME OCURRIO CON UNA HISTORIA DE STEPHEN KING Y LOS PERSONAJES DE JAMIE HEWLETT Y DAMON ALBARN CREO QUE LA HISTORIA LA PUEDO CONTAR EN 15 APROXIMDAMENTE ESPERO VER BUENOS REVIEWS**

 **COPYRIGHT: STEPHEN KING, DAMON ALBARN Y JAMIE HEWLETT**

 **CAPITULO 1: El gorila volador**

Los miembros de Gorillaz estaban de gira para promocionar su nuevo álbum(cabe a destacar que es el que saldrá este año (2016)) todos estaban demasiado animados entre esos destaca un ''joven'' que estaba saltando de la emoción que no era nadie mas que Stuart Pot alias 2D quien se sentía muy animado de volver a tocar con sus viejos amigos Murdoc Russel y noodle hasta que Murdoc cansado de que 2D estuviera saltando por 10 horas lo golpeo en sus hijos(entrepierna para los que no saben) y le dijo a este

 **Murdoc:** mierda pendejo porque saltas como si tu fueras un niño de 6 años en una dulcería.(exclamo el satanista muy enojado)

 **2D:** porque vamos a volver a tocar que no lo entiendes amigo.(contesto el vocalista del grupo con sus deseos de alegrar el viaje)

 **noodle:** si Murdoc tal vez no seamos gente local como Offsprings pero recuerda que somos Gorillaz.(dijo la asiática y doy el ejemplo de Offsprings porque el guitarrista líder se llama noodles)

 **Russel:** si y ademas actúas como un imbécil recuerda que yo soy de este país.(dijo el afroamericano)

 **Murdoc:** lo se pero si este idiota me esta rompiendo las pelotas y me esta cansando la maldita mierda.(dijo Murdoc con ganas de matar a 2D)

El grupo se fue al pueblo de Chamberlain donde el autobús se averió misteriosamente a lo que Murdoc dice

 **Murdoc:** okay mantecas ya que tu eres local baja y revisa el motor.(expreso el vago para no hacer nada)

 **Russel:** claro que Murdoc tu bajas conmigo y 2D y noodle van a bajar a buscar cosas para el camino.(se quejo Russel porque no quería que Murdoc se quedara de vago y quería que 2D y noodle hicieran algo)

 **Murdoc:** esta bien pero digo que tu vayas porque este lugar me da una mala pero mala espina.(contó Murdoc sintiendo un mal presentimiento y mando a Russel porque opina que el no lo tendría por ser americano)

 **2D:** genial vamos noodle creo que esto será divertido.(dicho eso partieron los dos sin saber algo del pueblo de Chamberlain)

Mientras 2D y noodle estaban buscando las cosas que querrían para el viaje se podía notar como el pueblo era un lugar muy desolado las personas les decían a los dos que se fueran antes de que eso los atrapara y los matara como ocurrió hace unos años, en cuanto el anti-cristo y la bola de grasa les pasaba algo parecido y es que la gente del pueblo les decía que lo arreglaran rápido para que pudieran irse lo mas rápido posible si apreciaban sus santas vidas mientras que Murdoc no le ponía una gran importancia, Russel por otro lado el estaba mas preocupado por eso hasta le llego a decir ''creo que deberías apresurarte para busca noodle para irnos'' pero Murdoc prefería hacer eso con paciencia para que no se les volviera a averiar el autobús, 2D y noodle estaban en la tienda cuando de repente

 **El dueño de la tienda:** tomen y váyanse lo mas rápido posible de este lugar.(dijo asustado el dueño de la tienda)

 **2D:** que sucede aquí no lo entiendo.(se pregunto el muy idiota)

 **?:** yo puedo responder esa pregunta.(dijo una chica que estaba detrás de ellos)

 **noodle:** okay entonces que sucede aquí.(dijo noodle confundida)

 **?:** bueno para empezar mi nombre es Sue Snell y lo que les voy a contar los va a asustar un poco.(dijo Sue sobre unos acontecimientos que ocurrieron)

 **Sue:** y la ultima vez que la vi me saco de su casa antes de que muriera desangrada y desde ese entonces ella a estado como decirlo sembrando el terror en el pueblo.(dijo Sue y si quieren saber que paso bueno pues lean el libro por dios)

 **noodle:** entonces ''eso'' nos podría matar.(dijo noodle de forma muy cruel al referirse le como ''eso'')

 **2D:** bu-bu-bueno cre-creo que deb-deberiamos irnos ya no lo crees noodle.(dijo 2D mas asustado que el coño)

 **noodle:** esta bien 2D y gracias Sue por contarnos esa historia adiós.(se despidió noodle llevándose a 2D muerto del miedo)

 **?:** no puedo creer que me hagas esto a mi maldita sea tu me trataste así Sue luego tu eres buena conmigo y ahora dices que yo siembro el terror.(dijo una persona comunicándose mentalmente)

 **Sue:** no fue mi intención se me escapo recuerda que yo aun creo que somos amigas.(dijo Sue para luego terminar pegada frente a una pared)

 **?:** Sue recuerda que yo no te voy a matar solo que si mi cordura muere mas tu terminaras muerta por mi locura.(le dijo enojándose cada vez mas)

 **Sue:** Carrie solo tranquilizate antes de que me mates.(Carrie se calmo en el momento exacto en el que estuvo a punto de matarla)

 **Carrie:** lo siento Sue fue un impulso solo que empece a sentir que tu me estas odiando.(dijo Carrie con miedo de que Sue fuera querer matarla a solas)

 **Sue:** lo se ven aquí pero ten cuidado recuerda que sigo embarazada.(dicho eso se abrazaron)

 **Carrie:** y porque no vamos con ellos digo son Gorillaz creo que les podría ir bien con dos chicas con ganas de verlos.(dijo Carrie esperando que nada malo pase pero como el genero del cuento es terror ustedes que creen)

Mas tarde 2D y noodle llegan al autobús viendo a Murdoc quien recién había terminado de arreglarlo con la ayuda de Russel los cuatro suben al autobús y las dos chicas tocan la puerta justo antes de que Murdoc arrancara

 **Murdoc:** que mierda quieren que tengo mucha prisa.(exclamo Murdoc muy enojado)

 **Carrie:** solo queríamos saber si podíamos ir a verlos tocar.(le puso una cara de por favor puedo ir)

 **Murdoc:** y quieren que le de un aventón para que nos puedan ir a ver verdad.(dijo Murdoc con ironía)

 **Sue:** si de hecho yo hable con 2D y noodle en la tienda.(dijo Sue para tratar de convencer a Murdoc)

 **Murdoc:** quiero confirmarlo 2D noodle vengan para aca unas chicas quieren verlos y les digo que estoy viendo algo muy fascinante aquí.(se expreso Murdoc)

 **noodle:** hola Sue entonces tu y tu amiga quieren ir a vernos a nosotros.(pregunto noodle)

 **Carrie:** si queremos porque salir del pueblo es muy complicado salir.(dijo Carrie sabiendo porque es complicado)

 **noodle:** yo creo que estaría bien.(noodle opino que si podrían 2D también hasta Russel pero Murdoc siguió con su mal presentimiento esta vez solo sobre Carrie)

Mientras iban de camino 2D y Murdoc se ponen a hablar de lo de lo que ocurrió en el pueblo mientras pasaban por distintos caminos y solo hablando de una forma muy insultante e inclusos Murdoc les dijo a Carrie y a Sue

 **Murdoc:** oigan ''eso'' debió haberles hecho daño digo si fueron a la misma escuela debieron haber estado estando con ''eso'' mientras causo la masacre.(dijo Murdoc sin saber que ''eso'' es Carrie)

 **Carrie:** si pero bueno creo que ella iso lo correcto digo mato a su madre también por ser una perra con ella.(Carrie se estaba enojando lentamente hasta que Sue la detiene y le dice a Murdoc)

 **Sue:** señor Niccals y usted que sabe yo trate de ser buena con ella pero termino matando a los que le hicieron mal...pero mato a mi novio también y no se creo que fue por un exceso de confianza que tuve de que nunca mas nadie le haría daño y creo que ''eso'' no debió haber ido al baile si iva a matar a muchas personas que no le hicieron nada y sin poder defenderse ya que no tenían ni una sola oportunidad pero ya que no ellos se la buscaron pero no la culpo de matarlos solo la culpo de matar a mi novio que de hecho es el padre de mi hija.(dicho eso Sue empieza a llorar y Carrie trata de calmarla pero ella misma se niega a ser calmada y se va al fondo del autobús mientras Carrie mira muy mal a Murdoc)

Días después la banda y las chicas llegan a un hermoso hotel llamado Hotel Overlook donde van a pasar la noche

 **PERO ESO LO VAMOS A DEJAR PARA OTRO CAPITULO MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTA COMO DATO EXTRA SI VIERON EL RESPLANDOR O CONOCEN EL HOTEL YA SABEN QUE VA A PASAR Y BUENO YA SABEN ESPERO QUE MUCHOS REVIEWS Y DEMAS QUE YO SE COMO PUEDE TERMINAR ESTO TE A HABLADO JOSE Y TE DESEO BUENAS NOCHES**


	2. Sin putas ni alcohol Murdocpierdenolo se

**EL TERROR EN LOS LIBROS DE KING NO ES NADA COMPARADO CON SIGO MISMO CUANDO SE TRATA DE UNA HISTORIA CON PERSONAJES LUGARES Y REFERENCIAS A SUS LIBROS ESTE ES EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO DEL FANFIC**

 **COPYRIGHT: STEPHEN KING, DAMON ALBARN Y JAMIE HEWLETT**

 **CAPITULO 2:** Sin putas ni alcohol Murdoc pierde no lo se

Mientras Murdoc estaba haciendo las reservación para el hotel 2D empezó a notar algo muy extraño en Carrie quien estaba viendo a Murdoc con una cara muy poco amistosa 2D sintió un miedo muy grande y comenzó a estremecerse mientras que Sue trataba de calmar a Carrie para que no cometiera una locura, mas tarde el dueño del hotel les dio la bienvenida con unas palabras muy escalofriantes las cuales se pueden citar como ''bienvenidos al hotel Overlook un lugar tan cómodo que nunca se podrán ir'' mas tarde Sue y Carrie estaban hablando

 **Sue:** Carrie porque estabas como con ganas de matar a Murdoc.(pregunto la chica esperando que su amiga le dijera que no lo quiere matar)

 **Carrie:** porque el es uno de ellos de esos que me prefieren muerta uno de esos hijos de puta que creen que soy un engendro de satán un ser que debe ser erradicado.(grito Carrie)

 **Sue:** tranquilizate recuerda que si algo así vuelve a pasar tu ya sabes.(le explico Sue para que entendiera lo que le podía pasar si perdía el control y mataba a Murdoc)

Murdoc 2D Russel y noodle estaban era hablando del mal presentimiento de Murdoc el cual les dijo

 **Murdoc:** yo creo que debimos dejar a esas chicas en el pueblo de lunáticos.(dijo Murdoc tratando de dejar en claro que no las quería en la gira)

 **2D:** no lo se Murdoc digo si vi a Carrie verte feo pero todo el mundo te odia así que no creo que tu mal presentimiento sea la gran cosa.(exclamo el vocalista de una forma tan idiota)

 **Murdoc:** saben algo ustedes tres si no van a hacerme caso voy a buscarme unas ''amigas'' y voy a beber un poco.(se quejo Murdoc de que no lo escucharan y fue por sus putas y alcohol)

Carrie iso un acto muy malvado solo para que Murdoc se volviera loco que fue deshacerse de las putas y el alcohol mientras este estaba buscando empezaba observar presencias fantasmales los cuales habitaban el hotel hasta uno le llego a decir a Murdoc que los matara a todos para que pudiera tener un buen lugar donde vivir en el hotel a lo que este cuando empezó a perder la cabeza, mas tarde noodle quien se preocupo por el fue a buscarlo cuando entro a una habitación encontró en todas las paredes una frase que eran diferentes pero todas empezaban igual sin putas ni alcohol Murdoc... cada final era malo hasta que este se le apareció a noodle en su espalda y le dijo

 **Murdoc:** tranquilizate noodle solo es que estaba buscando una frase pero no se que decir así que que opinas con esta sin putas ni alcohol Murdoc pierde no lo se.(Murdoc todavía no hallaba una frase hasta que noodle le respondió)

 **noodle:** la cabeza?.(pregunto noodle por curiosidad hasta que el satanista respondió)

 **Murdoc:** ME PARCE BIEN AAHH *otros ruidos de locura*(luego de eso Murdoc se volvió muy loco e intento matar a noodle)

Mas tarde 2D estaba solo esperando a noodle para hacer algo divertido hasta que recibió una llamada telefónica de parte de Murdoc

 **2D:** hola.(saludo 2D de forma muy tranquila)

 **Murdoc:** hola 2D que estas haciendo?.(pregunto Murdoc como el tipo de Scream en Scary Movie)

 **2D:** nada solo viendo el juego y fumando tabaco *suspiro*.(dijo 2D con mucha idiotez)

 **Murdoc:** y estas solo?.(pregunto Murdoc para saber en que momento lo iba a matar)

 **2D:** aaahhh...(no pudo responder porque)

 **Russel:** QUE ONDAAA.(dijo el afroamericano)

 **2D:** QUE ONDAAA oye Russel agarra el teléfono.(dijo el idiota)

 **2D Murdoc y Russel:** QUE ONDAAA oigan chicas agarren el teléfono.(dijeron los tres que onda y 2D les pidió a las chicas que tomaran el teléfono)

 **Todos:** QUE ONDAAAAAAA.(luego colgaron todos excepto 2D y Murdoc)

 **2D:** y tu que haces?.(pregunto el peliazul)

 **Murdoc:** nada solo aquí matando.(dijo Murdoc sin problema alguno)

Mas tarde Carrie y Sue estaban hablando hasta que llego Murdoc tocando la puerta que cuando Carrie se acerca Murdoc empieza a golpear la puerta con un hacha y este ultimo responde

 **Murdoc:** AQUI ESTA MUDZ.(dijo el satanista citando la famosa frase '' _aquí esta Johnny'')_

 **Carrie y Sue:** AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH.(las dos gritaron hasta que Carrie trato de mover con su telequinesis el hacha)

 **Murdoc:** lo sabia una de ustedes dos es un engendro de satán así que yo creo que las matare a menos que me digan donde mierda están mis putas y mi alcohol.(amenazo el satanista a las dos chicas hasta que le dijeran porque el sabia que fue una de ellas)

 **Carrie:** no te diré hasta que me digas como demonios tu no estas muerto se supondría que el hacha ya debería estar en tu puto cuello.(grito Carrie enojada porque Murdoc seguía vivo)

 **Murdoc:** porque los engendros de satán no me pueden matar porque hice un trato con un demonio que involucra con que nadie me puede matar hasta que me cobren el trato así que a que te sabe maldita perra ya se que eres tu.(dijo Murdoc queriendo matar a Carrie)

Carrie empujo a Murdoc para poder escapar cuando las dos escaparon yendo con noodle Russel y 2D hasta que se encontraron frente a Murdoc quien estaba listo para matarlos hasta que 2D que estaba muy tranquilo y saco una cerveza que termino pasando a Murdoc el cual estaba a punto de clavar el hacha en Carrie si no hubiera sido por parte de 2D luego de eso Murdoc se levanta se disculpa con todos excepto con Sue y Carrie, a la mañana siguiente los cuatro suben al autobús y cuando Sue y Carrie estuvieron a punto de subir Murdoc cerro la puerta para que no subieran a lo que Carrie se enoja cuando Murdoc les cerro tanto que termina lanzando a la banda y ellos terminan en la carretera por buena suerte y Murdoc acelera enojado llegan a New York donde se preparan para el concierto con el que abrirán su gira cuando se dan cuenta Carrie y Sue están ahí ya que fueron trasladadas por el poder de Carrie con lo cual Carrie se quiere vengar

 **PERO ESO LO VAMOS A DEJAR PARA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO SI SE LO PREGUNTAN LES DIRE QUE EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO ASEMEJA UNA PELICULA DE TERROR CONOCIDA COMO PESADILLA EN ELM STREET**


End file.
